Charlie
Charlie is a major character in Sonic Underground as well as a character on Tamers12345's youtube page. He is a walmart employee who holds a grudge against Queen Aleena, who he believes, ran over his little brothers bicycle. Appearance Charlie is a white, male, human with blonde hair and blue eyes. As he is an employee for walmart he is usually seen wearing his walmlart uniform. His uniform is a blue vest with a black undershirt and cache pants. History Charlie in an employee for walmart. He doesn't appear to like working there, but does so because it pay the bills. At some point Charlie runs into Queen Aleena, the mother of Sonic the Hedgehog, who he accuses of being the one that ran over his little brothers bicycle. This is only partially true as, while she was the one at the scene, she did not run over the bike. What actually happened was that Charlie's little brother drove up Aleena's driveway, into her garage, and slammed into the back of her car. Charlie refuses to believe this and is ready to fight, but seeing Mindy Latour, who just so happens to be shopping on the other end of the store, catches his attention. Charlie quckly falls in love with Mindy and begins flirting with her and spanking her butt. Aleena quickly tells Charlie that Mindy is dating her son Manic, causing Charlie to become angry and tell her that her son should back off. Mindy tells Charlie to calm down, and tells him that Manic won't get in the way because Manic lets her "have her fun" whenever she wants. Sometime after that, Charlie becomes a member of, "The Boys", along with Mr. Johnson, Billy, and a young boy in a Green Goblin costume. All of which who claims to have been hurt by Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. Their goal being to kill the Sonic Underground and get revenge for making them suffer. It is possible that the reason Charlie became a member of, "The Boys", is that he could get revenge against Queen Aleena for, as he believes, running over her little brothers bicycle. While looking for their father, Sonic the Hedgehog, and his siblings, Sonic and Manic, went to Europe to speak to a photographer who was supposedly close to their father. Charlie, and the rest of, "The Boys", followed the Hedgehogs to the photographers house. They were to late as the hedgehogs had already left by the time that they arrived. They did however, find the photographer barely alive, laying face down on the beach. After telling The boys that Manic the Hedgehog pushed him off the cliff, their leader, Mr. Johnson, gave him an offer to join "The Boys", since they all too, were hurt by the Hedgehog family. After the photographer that said he was unsure about the offer, Mr. Johnson told him that he will give the man one week to decide. And that he hasn't decided by then, it means he he sided with Sonic, and will then be killed. After saying this, The Boys left. Personality Charlie is your typical walmart employee. He seems to be bored of his job half the time, as it takes a lot of work for Queen Aleena to convince him to do his job and tell Mindy to stop stealing. He also seems like the type who starts fights easily as he was quick to attack queen aleena, not once, but twice. Once for realizing she's the one who ran over his little brothers bike, and again for Aleena telling him to stop flirting with Mindy because she's already dating her son, Manic. Relationships *'Queen Aleena : '''Charlie seems to hate queen Aleena as he believe she is the one that ran over his little brothers bicycle in the past. This is only partially true as, while she was the one at the scene, she did not run over the bike. What actually happened was that Charlie's little brother drove up Aleena's driveway, into her garage, and slammed into the back of her car. *'Mindy:''' Charlie quickly develops a crush on Mindy, even spanking her ass before she has time to react. When he catches her shoplifting, he tells her that he'll let her off with a warning, only if she jumps up and down and shakes her boobs in his face, which she happily does. Memorable Quotes * "Hey lady. Don't I know you from somewhere? You seem awfully familiar. Wait. I remember now. You're that bitch who ran over my little brothers bike! He's in the hospital right now because of you!" * "O-oh. Oh my. Hello miss. You've got... You've such big boobs. I'm sorry if I sound a tad nervous. It's just... I've never met someone with such big boobies." Trivia *Charlie made his appearance in the episode, "Sonic the Hedgehog - Great Cereal Crisis". *Charlie has had the longest absence out of any character in Tamers12345's youtube page. he made his first appearance in "Sonic the Hedgehog Great Cereal Crisis", which was released on July 31 of 2015, and didn't appear again until "Sonic Underground the Movie - Sonic Finds his Father", which was released on April 2 of 2019. This means that it took Charlie hasn't appeared in a video 3 years, 8 months & 2 days, since his first appearance.